Courting Rosalie
by Lone Werewolf1989
Summary: Set in the 1950s. Bella is a greaser. When she sees Rosalie Hale, she feels the need to impress her. Summary inside Bella/Rosalie FUTA Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Set in the 1950s. Bella is a greaser. (No disrespect.) When she sees Rosalie Hale, she feels the need to impress her. FUTA Femslash, OOC, AU**

**Note: I was watching Grease and I couldn't get this out of my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prequel<strong>

Bella woke up and got out of bed to get ready for school. She took her shower, brushed her teeth, styled her hair in a pompadour, and put on her black sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and biker boots. She drank a glass of orange juice and went out.

She started her motorcycle and as the key turned, the engine roared to life. She kicked the stand up and drove down the streets, angering nearby neighbors.

She reached the school and parked the bike. She made sure to avoid any staff members because she was late.

She managed to sneak in without the teacher noticing and the other students kept themselves from laughing at the teacher's lack of knowledge.

Bella took her regular seat when someone caught her attention. There was a beautiful blond woman sitting in the middle of the classroom. She had light, smooth skin, golden eyes, wore a white dress and an unamused frown.

Bella looked up at the teacher and when she had the chance, ran to the back and sat next to her. Bella's friends, who were already seated, chuckled.

Bella held her hand out, "Hi. I'm Bella."

The blond stared at Bella's hand, huffed and returned her attention back to the teacher.

Bella raised her eyebrows and retracted her hand in shock. No one has ever denied her. She was known to be desired by everyone.

"You know, I really like that dress. It looks really nice on you." Bella complimented. Bella thought about touching the dress, but didn't want to run the risk of losing her hand.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Bella, "Of course it does. That's why I picked it."

Bella whistled silently. A folded note was thrown on her desk. She unwrapped it and it read, _She already has the nickname 'Ice Queen'._

Bella looked to the right and saw that one of her friends, whom also a greaser, was the one who threw it.

Bella crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin. She turned her gaze back to the blond and leaned in to whisper, "Since you're a new student, why don't I show you around?"

The blond slowly looked at Bella, not saying anything.

"No harm in that right?" Bella said, ignoring the death glare.

"I don't need help." She said, turning back to the front and took a couple notes.

Bella bit her lip. She was so confused. No one ever said no to her. She rolled her eyes when she heard her friends snickering.

"What is your name?" Bella asked.

The blond didn't respond, completely ignoring her. "Oh, come on." Bella said, frustrated.

The blond couldn't fight her smile. She wanted to laugh. "Rosalie Hale. And that's all you're getting." She said, pointing her finger at Bella. For now at least.

Bella was going to say something but Rosalie got up and walked to the front of the class. Her heels clicked against the hard floor. When she reached the teacher, she smiled. "I don't need to see anymore. Your evaluation is over. Although, I would like to point out that you do need to be more aware of your surroundings." She paused and looked straight at Bella, pointing. "This one," Bella cocked her head back, her eyes widened. "Snuck in here with no problem and moved to different seats. She also talked pretty much the entire time you were lecturing." Rosalie stopped and stared at Bella with a smirk before winking and leaving the classroom.

Rosalie continued walking down the halls with a smirk. She absolutely _loved_ the attention and effort Bella was giving her. However, she was Rosalie Hale, and Rosalie Hale would not give in so easily. Bella would have to sweep her off her feet. It didn't matter that Bella was absolutely gorgeous, charismatic, or stealthy. Rosalie wanted Bella to go out of her way to court her…then she would receive her prize.

Back at the classroom, the rest of the students laughed out loud hard at the obvious shocked look on Bella's face.

Bella looked to her friends, who were laughing the hardest. She narrowed her eyes at them. They obviously knew Rosalie wasn't a student. They were dead meat when she gets a hold of them.

The bell rang; telling everyone class was over.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**To the people who are waiting for my other ones to get updated, I'm working in it. **


End file.
